


Snowy Holly III: Icicles

by Ketakoshka



Series: Snowy Holly Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, F/M, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowy Holly sets free his convict friends and finally learns what happened to his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fly Away from This Wasteland

Snowy Holly III: Icicles

Chapter 1: Fly Away from This Wasteland

_**I don't wanna look you in the eyes you might call me away** _

_**I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay** _

_**And the hardest part in all of this is I know my way back I don't want to** _

_**Go** _

_**And let you see all that has become of me** _

_**I should've know, I should've known** _

_**I didn't have a chance** _

_**-The Grey (Icon for Hire)** _

A dual eyed boy looks through the cell bars at a mangy black dog who whines to be petted. "You're so silly, Sirius." The wizard nuzzles into his dementor godson's hand. "You don't like it here do you?" Even though Sirius doesn't vocalize it, Snowy Holly knows it. "If I could get you away, would you keep yourself safe." He nods slightly. Snowy Holly smiles. "Then, I will get you out."

Snowy Holly grabs the little dog and his clothes and pulls them through the magical bars, using his ability to neutralize the magic of Azkaban. He turns his back so Sirius can get dressed and begins walking away to free his other friends. "Bambi, where do you want me to go?"

"To Tom."

"How can you be so calm about telling me to go to Voldemort?"

"Easily." In the back of Snowy Holly's mind, Markalis laughs.

' _Why haven't you told him of me?'_

'Because, I don't want to.'

'Oh, harsh.'

'Shut up, Markalis.'

'Love you too, Snowy Holly.'

Snowy Holly rolls his eyes, walking up to the cell of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Bella."

She looks up and smiles, cackling softly. "Have you come to play BS with me?"

"No, Bella. Actually, I've come to free you."

"Free me?" She chuckles more. "Where will I go? Master won't want me beside him anymore."

"Yes, Tom will. He needs all of his Death Eaters."

"Alright, Snowy Holly." She holds out a hand that the boy quickly takes, pulls her through and turns his attention to her husband and brother in law.

When they're all free, he leads them: Rabastian, Rudolphus, Bellatrix and Sirius to the front door. Some of the older dementors looks down at their family in question. ₰What are you doing, Snowy Holly?₰ Frozen Meadow asks.

₰I am taking them away. Tell Devourer of Suns. I do not care. I need them to go.₰

She sighs. ₰Alright. See you later.₰

He smiles and leads them outside. A self-rowing boat waits to take them away from the wasteland of Azkaban, and leave him behind. "Bambi," Sirius murmurs and hugs his godson goodbye.

"See you later, Sirius."

"See you later." Harry turns away and walks down the path to the village, leaving them alone. He doesn't look back.

"Hello, Snowy Holly!" A teenager bowls into him, making him fall to the ground. He looks up at a black haired beauty with lavender eyes, Llyria. "How you been, mopey?"

He pushes her off of him, but he's not mad at her. "Fine. You?"

"Perfectly awesome, like always."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Why so glum?" she asks.

"Sirius and the others are gone. I freed them this morning."

"Oh, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah."

She pokes him in the side. "Then don't mope around." They walk beside each other for a little while, happy. In the village of Azkaban, the villagers don't fear the dementors. Even here, they can show their true forms, but most don't because of the visiting humans, usually ministry officials. Snowy olly always shows his true form, and it's become well known and earned him many friends, including Llyria. "You have to go to school soon, don't you?" she murmurs after a while, breaking the monotony.

"Yeah."

"Well, have fun."

"I will."


	2. Ever Clear, the Whispers Are

Chapter 2: Ever Clear, the Whispers Are

**_And if I had the answers I'd have written them out_ **

**_So I could tell you what to do and what this thing is about_ **

**_But all I've ever learned comes second-hand_ **

**_And I dare not preach what I don't understand_ **

**_-Make a Move (Icon for Hire)_ **

"I hate you. I hate you all. I am going to die. And when I die, you will all stay away from my funeral."

"Don't be such a whiner, Snowy Holly."

"I am not a whiner, and it is not just me. Markalis doesn't like flying either."

"I thought that dementors liked flying," Cedric states.

"We do," Shades says, still looking bored despite having a book open in his lap. "It's just that Snowy Holly doesn't like it. He's pretty much grounded."

"Bite me, Shades."

"Shut up."

"Go away."

"Die."

"You first."

"Both of you, shut up!" Cat growls. "Shades, go back to your book. Snowy Holly, get on that broom and play for your house!"

"Fine!" The green and blue eyed dementor stares down at the broom. "I don't like it. I don't wanna go. I don't care that I'm good at this. We don't wanna go!"

"Get on the stupid broom!" With that, Cat pushes Snowy Holly onto the broomstick and off a roof. "Now have fun, or I get to drown you in the Black Lake!"

Cedric had convinced Snowy Holly to try out for the Hufflepuff team this year, and much to the whitette's chagrin, he made it easily. Ever since then, it's been a struggle to get him to even touch a broomstick.

It's not that he absolutely hates flying; it's just that while dementors can fly, they don't like it very much. They are a species built upon the snow and cold. The wind allows them to glide across the air, making it look like flying, but it's not. And to top it off, until they are at least five years old, dementor kits cannot use the wind at all. So, for Harry who became a dementor at age five, he had to wait for five more years, being ten when he could finally harness the ability.

Now, even three years later, he's still uneasy.

_'I think you should just fall off…'_

'Do you want to fall off?'

_'Not really…'_

'Then shut up, Markalis.'

_'Why don't you call me by my nickname?'_

'Because it's weird.'

_'How is Alis weird?'_

'It sounds like Alice, a girl's name.'

_'How do you know that I'm male?'_

'Shut up.'

Markalis chuckles, finding it fun to tease and torment his host. _'When are you going to tell everyone about what I really am?'_

'Never.'

_'Oh, so cold. Especially when last I checked, you were destined to become a dementor because of me. Or have you forgotten already?'_

'You're an ass.'

 _'Yet, you are okay with me…'_ A soft sigh from the once-living redhead has Snowy Holly forgetting about his friends again. _'I miss Tom…'_

'I'm aware…'

_'You should be very careful, Snowy Holly… If I were to get my way, you wouldn't exist.'_

'I know.'

* * *

Harry stares out at the moon that night, recalling a long lost memory of his unfortunate companion's. He knows that something like that awfulness will come again. He's terrified of it, so terrified that he's begun preparing with Tom. If the wizards dare take action again, he will end them.


	3. Sing the Song of Fate and Fear

Chapter 3: Sing the Song of Fate and Fear

_**My thoughts are racing faster than my body can react.** _

_**The danger doesn't register, the fear feels like an act.** _

_**Don't pull the plug, I swear this isn't how I want to go.** _

_**The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope.** _

_**-Fight (Icon for Hire)** _

The crystal ball in Divination reflects back a likeness of Snowy Holly as he stares at it. "How are you not asleep?" Ron asks.

"I don't know how you could possibly attempt to fall asleep. I find this class fascinating."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just do."

_'I like this class too!'_

'Figures that you'd speak up now.'

_'I just thought that you could use some company.'_

'Not yours!'

"-Holly. Snowy Holly." The dementor kit's head snaps up. "'S about time, mate. You spaced out again."

"Markalis wanted to talk to me." He sighs. "He's gotten increasingly gabby recently. It's rather annoying. I think it's because he's lonely."

Ron's about to put his two sense in when Professor Trelawney opens her mouth. "I would never have thought that a dementor would find it's way into my classroom. But now you are here, Snowy Holly. Tell me, do dementors believe in the art of divination?"

"We do. But generally the elders do such things. They are the ones that predict where a pure human is about to die. They do so to further our dying species." His sneer is cold. "But I guess the murdering ministry won't tell anyone about it."

"Ah," she smiles. "The Dementor Massacre. That was one of the darkest moments in wizarding history and truly sparked the efforts of the Death Eaters. All because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's lover, the dementor, Rainbow Adder."

"That's correct. And the minister of that time paid dearly for his crimes. After all, what could be worse than a dementor's kiss?"

* * *

"Good evening, Aurora."

"Good evening, Snowy Holly. How have your classes been?"

"Fantastic. I have made a new teacher companion."

"Who?"

"Sybil Trelawney."

* * *

Snowy Holly jumps down from the top of one of the towers and watches as a black dog bounds across the ground near the Whomping Willow. "Sirius," he sighs. "You shouldn't be here."


	4. Forever and Ever

Chapter 4: Forever and Ever  
 _ **I don't like pain but I bring it to life.**_

_**I don't like scars but I'm good with a knife.** _

_**I don't like tears but I'm starting to cry** _

_**When I realize I'm destroying my life** _

_**-Iodine (Icon for Hire)** _

"Did you hear?" Snowy Holly keeps his head bowed over his divination textbook in the library, trying to ignore that chatter that's been annoying him all day.

"No, what?"

"Sirius Black was sighted in Hogsmeade yesterday!"

Cedric who's been studying with the whitette looks up at him with interest. "Do you know anything about it?"

"About what?"

"About Sirius Black's escape."

"No."

"Are you sure?" The sixth year asks incredulously, finally making the boy look up.

"Yes. Why?" Snowy Holly merely quirks an eyebrow at the look he's getting.

His question earns a shrug. "I just thought that since you're from Azkaban, you'd know something."

"Yes, but I don't work in the prison, Cedric."

"So? You still live in Azkaban."

Mismatched eyes roll. "That doesn't mean that I know everything that goes on in my homeland. Why are humans so dumb?"

"You were human once too."

Snowy Holly sighs. "Yes I was, but I was a child then." Yet another sigh escaped his lips. 'We were both children then.'

* * *

"If you were trapped in someone else's body while they were still inhabiting it, how would you react?"

Aurora blinks and raises an eyebrow questioningly. "What brought this on?"

"I just want someone's opinion other then my own."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Mismatched eyes lower. "His human name is Markalis Verkehren Tyler, and he lives inside of me. In a way, I'm his reincarnation; unfortunately, he doesn't want me around."

"Why?!" she cries. "Why would anyone want to get rid of you? Wait... human name?"

He tries to smile reassuringly at Aurora, but it seems to fail. "Markalis was once human many, many years ago, but he- he eventually became like me."

"He was a dementor?!" Her jaw drops, obviously not believing that one of the kit's own kind would dare harm him. "Why would he want to hurt you?!"

"I don't really know."

"Have you asked?"

"No. I want to, but I am afraid of the answer. After all, he was apparently a very determined dementor, especially when it came to the dark side's cause."

"He was dark? I thought dementors were neutral."

"We generally are, but he was in love with Tom. He was Tom's best friend and eventual lover, Rainbow Adder." Aurora stares shell-shocked at Snowy Holly, incapable of speaking. "You don't hate me for it, do you?"

"What?! No!" she cries. "No. I would never hate you, Snowy Holly."

He gives her a sad smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Silence reigns for a few moments. "Do your friends know?"

"Well..." He looks down. "Not exactly..."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"They know about him, but they have no clue that he was a dementor."

"Then you need to tell them."

"But-"

"Tell them!" she shouts.

"Okay! Okay!"

* * *

_'I wanna see Tom.'_

'Go away, Markalis.'

_'No! Let me see my Tom!'_

'Shut up!' Snowy Holly screams and flops onto his bed. 'Why are you still here?! You're dead! You should've stayed dead! What the hell made you come back?!'

The once-Rainbow Adder makes a whimpering noise and does his version of a flinch. _'I just...'_

'You just what?!'

_'I just want to be... with him again. I want to make them pay. I want to kill the wizards that will harm us all...'_

'And what does that have to do with me?! Why did you pick me?!

_'I didn't. Devourer of Suns did.'_

'What?' The shock eliminates all semblance of hatred and fury in his voice.

_'He gave you my cloak. That's what gave you me.'_

'He- he would let me be trapped with you...'

_'He's my brother, Snowy Holly. He misses me. This is why he picked you. He knew that you would eventually accept me.' Markalis sighs. 'He knew that you'd be our species only hope.'_

'What do you mean?'

_'It will happen again. The wizards will try to kill us again. That's why I need your help.'_

Realization dawns on the kit. 'He picked me because I was the boy-who-lived. That's the only reason, isn't it?'

_'Not the entire one.'_

'Then what is the entire reason?'

_'You were small, and innocent. You were an orphan, just like me. He adopted you, just like his mother did me. You and I are very much alike.'_

* * *

Snowy Holly pulls his Shikra closer as he thinks about what's he's learned. "What if Markalis is right?" he asks himself. "Could Devourer of Suns really not care about me? Could everything have been just to save our species?" As he passes the Whomping Willow, he finds himself at a loss, more so than ever before. "How could he not tell me? I mean, I knew that the humans would one day try to kill us off again, but..." He tilts his head up to the sky and thinks of his once-human adoptive mother. "Did Wandering Moon take me in for the same reason?"

"I doubt it." Without him noticing, Sirius had crept up beside him. "She loves you very much. I can tell."

"Sirius! What the hell are you doing out here?!"

"Partially checking up on you."

"Partially?" Sirius nods. "What's the other part?"

"Peter Petigrew is here."

"The wizard that killed my parents?"

"Yeah."

"You've got to be shiting me."

"No."

"Where is he?!" The venom in Snowy Holly's voice shocks his godfather.

"He's pretending to be Ronald Weasley's rat." At the following growl, the animagus asks, "what are you going to do?"

"Kill him."


	5. Holding on to Brighter Days

Chapter 4: Holding on to Brighter Days

**_You will bleed for what your hands have done_ **

**_You can't outrun your ending_ **

**_And I'll get well long before you let yourself_ **

**_I may forgive you, but you never will_ **

_**-Only a Memory (Icon for Hire)** _

Mismatched eyes glow darkly with murder as a furious Snowy Holly confines himself within the Chamber of Secrets. Frost gathers on his skin and flows outward onto freezing the very air; if a human were to be anywhere near him, they would surely die as their blood froze within their veins. ₰Do you think that killing Peter would make me feel so much better, Markalis?₰

The old dementor chuckles darkly in his head, feeling the fury as if it were his own. _'If you kill him, I'd feel better.'_

₰That's very dark.₰

_'It's what you were thinking... Say, Snowy Holly?'_

₰Yes?₰

_'I will win out in the end...'_

₰Are you so certain that I will disappear?₰

_'No. But I always win. Always.'_

Snowy Holly meerly snorts and turns his attention away from the once-Rainbow-Adder, only to be greeted by the hisses of Salindra, the basilisk of the Chamber. §Why are you annoyed, little ssspeaker?§

₰No reason.₰

§That isss a lie. And you know how I hate liesss.§

₰Salindra not now.₰

§Tell me what isss wrong, hatchling. I do not like when you are angry. Remindsss me of Tom'sss mate. Markalisss' anger froze everything!§

₰It did?₰

§Yesss. Sssnowy Holly, pleassse take care of thisss anger. It will do you good to hold it in. But pleassse do not do it down here. It takesss forever to defrossst my scalesss.§

₰Alright. No need to get your scales in a twist.₰

* * *

The rain falls down steadily, thrumming against the windowpane of the Gryffindor third year boy's dorm. Inside, Snowy Holly stares down at his friend, silently and holds in his power to the point where his very core is throbbing with the need to freeze. That core calls out for him to sample the happy memories and dreams of those around him, but he refuses. They are his friends, and he will not feed without their permition. He cares for them dearly.

But the rat is another story.

Curled up beside the Weasley boy is his rat, writhing as his memories are slowly leached out. It fills Snowy Holly with joy to take anything he can from Peter Pettigrew. But his fun has to end eventually, so he leaves with promises that by the end of the week, the rat's soul will be his.

* * *

The next day during class, Snowy Holly's looking out of the window with a soft smile, thinking on his delicious meal last night. "You seem to be in a good mood," Luna croons as she takes her place beside him.

"I am. Have you ever thought of committing a very dangerous act, one that could be considered... vile... evil?"

"Honestly?" she chirps. "Often."

"Yet, you are so pure."

"You don't have to be tainted to think of doing something awful. After all, you obviously think bad things, but you are still good." Her face reflects the dark thoughts that twist around her innocent purity that drew the dementors to her. "So what bad thing are you thinking of?"

"Killing someone who has wronged me and my biological parents."

"Ah, then do it."

"You think that would be a good idea, Luna?

"Yes, I do."

"Alright... I'm glad you are not opposed to such things. You will make a grand dementor one day."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Will you turn me?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Her expression becomes one of extreme disappointment.

"I'm not the leader yet. That's our leader's job."

"Oh..." Silence comes over them as Remus calls class to order.

Eventually, Snowy Holly leans over. "But I will be the one to give you your name. Moonbeam Follower."

* * *

The sun sets on Luna and Snowy Holly as they walk side by side down by the Forbidden Forest. "You know," Luna pipes up, "I see you out here a lot. Why is that?"

"My kind belongs to the wilderness."

"Where?"

He smiles. "The Shkhara mountains in Russia. They're beautiful, or so I have been told."

"What do you mean?" she asks. "Haven't you been there?"

"No. Our kind has not seen our homeland in nearly a century. We all moved to Azkaban on the promises that we would be integrated into human society and be given equal rights. That obviously did not happen. Now there is few of us, but much time, centuries to explore the world. But I am fated to live out my life with my people. At least... until I find my own successor."

"Ah," she murmurs. "So that's why you're a dementor. The current leader needed someone to take over." She pauses with a thought. "Doesn't he have someone to be with, like a lover or a wife?"

"Yes. He has his mate, Wandering Moon."

"Then why didn't they have a child together?"

Harry sighs. "It's not that simple, Luna. Dementors don't reproduce well. The mother die, sometimes the babies. It's too hectic and scary to let someone you love go through with it."

"But doesn't she want a child of her own."

"I think so. She used to pray for a child." He chuckles at the absurdity, in his own mind, of what he's about to say. "But she says, that I was the answer to her prayers."

"Maybe you were." Luna grins widely. "After all, you are the exception to every rule."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

* * *

Once again, Snowy Holly stands at Ron's bedside, leaching away the memories of the animagus rat. ₰I'm going to kill you...₰ he whispers. Even though he really can't hear, Peter twitches in his sleep as if terrified of the boy. Another night comes and ends the same way, on and on until Sunday.

Ron's passed out from a day spent on things that most certainly do not pertain to schoolwork, leaving Scabbers, Peter, alone and looking out of the window much like his stalker. The window is open, allowing the chilly breeze to rustle his fur, and he feels at peace until he realizes that there's someone behind him. With a soft, frightened squeak, he turns around to see the demonicly smiling face of the boy who's life was ruined by his actions. "Hello, Peter," he whispers in English. "Let's have some fun.


	6. Nevermore

Chapter 6: Nevermore

_**I'm gonna burn this theater down** _

_**And pray to God for the strength to help me** _

_**Face the crowd,** _

_**I wanna live like I lost the script** _

_**And scream every line** _

_**Like "this is it!"** _

_**-Theater (Icon for Hire)** _

Snowy Holly smiles up at the once-naked man, Peter Pettigrew, who is suspended from the ceiling of the chamber. The rat animagus' face is red from the blood that rushed to his head during his time upside down, painting a lovely target for the frost that wants to rip into him. "I want to hear something from you..."

"H-hear wh-what?"

"An apology for getting my parents killed..."

"I'll g-give it, jus-just l-let me g-go."

"Well, that's not going to happen," the dementor drawls, his sicker, darker half reveling in the fear rolling off of the pitiful human. "I have something I so desperately want to do, Peter."

"W-what's that?"

"Torture you of course!"

* * *

Luna sits up in her bed with a smile plastered to her face. She feels deep within her heart that her Azkaban-raised friend is getting the revenge he so rightfully deserves. The she thinks of the present lying on the side of her desk. It's for no reason that she can disconcern, but she wants to give it to Snowy Holly. She feels that it belongs with him.

* * *

A scream permiates the air as a blade of ice slices through flesh and bone, making the now worthless left hand fall to the ground. "Aww," the assaulter croon, a half-mad chuckle on his lips. Blood runs down in thick, copious amounts staining the stone and enticing a very dormant part of both Markalis and Snowy Holly, something that exists in all demenors but almost never finds its way out: bloodlust. So his hand reaches out to catch some of it and bring the crimson delicacy to his lips. A moan of pure delight falls from them as his tongue laps at it, scaring his captive further. "Does it hurt?"

Peter Pettigrew pleads through the gag, wishing that the boy would just let him die. He hangs his head, sobbing loudly. He just wants it all to end: the pain and torment.

"Oh, it does hurt! Why didn't you say so, Peter?" Mismatched eyes glow with intoxicating amounts of power as a pale hand reaches up to touch the wizard's red face. "Shall I numb your pain?" Snowy Holly asks, ice creeping from the point of contact and chilling the other to his core.

While Peter writhes in agony, a shiver of pleasure runs through the dementor. "God this feels good!" The tension that he'd been carrying for far too long melts away, leaving a pleasant, 'empty' feeling. His core feels like it's melting away the permafrost that's been plaguing him for years. For once, he feels truly alive.

The stump where Peter's hand used to be freezes solid, and the frost travels up through his flesh, bursting veins as it travels. But the boy pays him no mind. He's too busy chasing his own illusive high, the high of freedom.

Just as it reaches the betrayer's heart and mind, Peter's body explodes in a rain of bone and bloody flesh, and under the shower, the boy's laughter echoes.

* * *

"Good morning!"

Luna turns around to see her chipper friend. "Good morning to you too."

"Isn't today glorious?"

"Are you high?"

He giggles. "I don'no! But I feel great!"

It suddenly hits her. "How did killing that bastard feel?"

"Wonderful~," he purrs. "I never knew that it would ever feel like that. I never knew how exhilarating it would be."

Luna smiles darkly. "I've wondered before..." Her smile becomes lighter. "I have a present for you."

"A present?"

"Yeah!" She presents him with the small black box, grinning brightly. "You should wear it!"

"Wear it?" He opens it carefully, halfway expecting that something's going to pop out and eat his face. "A ring?" It's a rather intricate banded ring with a beautiful, blackish stone that carries a symbol he doesn't quiet recognize, but it fills him with addictive power as he slips it onto his finger. And in his head, laughter echoes...

Silence overcomes them as they walk out of the school; until Luna decides that it's time to ask, "Will you take me to Azkaban this summer?"

"Why?"

"So I can become a dementor."


End file.
